Talk:Journal 2
Blood rain I object to the removal of the "Blood Rain" page reference as excessively cautious. Gideon referred to blood rain as something he could do when all he had ever seen was Journal 2, in Little Dipper. RockSunner (talk) 21:00, August 26, 2015 (UTC) That doesn't mean much. Blood rain is a natural occurrence and it's been referenced in Gravity Falls before. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 21:09, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Citation of any other references, please? Gideon was flipping through Journal 2, looking for ideas of things to do to harm the Pines, when he mentioned blood rain and decided against it because it would get on his clothes. This is not a natural occurrence in this context. RockSunner (talk) 19:15, August 28, 2015 (UTC) No blood rain can definitely stain your clothes. It's a perfectly natural occurence. And it's mentioned in Dipper's and Mabel's Guide to Mystery and Nonstop fun. Also Bill Cipher is mentioned in more than one journal so the same could go for the blood rain. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 19:17, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Natural or not in other contexts, Gideon seems to be talking about a spell that can make the rain happen, in between mentioning zombie attacks and demon caterpillars, all things from Journal 2. The torn-out page is the link that shows Ford was looking at Journal 2 earlier in the episode. If that evidence is rejected, we must also take the "Possession Incantation" off this page, because of the (very unlikely) possibility that Gideon tore it out of Journal 3 while it was in his possession. RockSunner (talk) 20:07, August 28, 2015 (UTC) That evidence is being rejected so possession incantation should be taken off this page. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 20:18, August 28, 2015 (UTC) If you look closely at the page before the Blood Rain page, you will see it is identical to the page before the Mystic Amulet page. There is the same diagram of three spirals, etc. I call that proof beyond a reasonable doubt that Ford is looking at Journal 2. The Blood Rain page at least should go back on this page. RockSunner (talk) 05:35, August 29, 2015 (UTC) If it was identical to the page before the mystic amulet page then the blood rain page would be the mystic amulet page. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 13:00, August 29, 2015 (UTC) No, there is a torn-out page between them. If that page was the Possession Incantation page, then the other side of the Possession page would be the Mystic Amulet page, but there's no way to be sure of that. Other pages may have been torn out. Anyway, the identical page is rock-solid proof that Ford is reading Journal 2. RockSunner (talk) 07:30, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Minor correction: we did see the other side of the Possession Incantation page for an instant, and it was blank. But that has no bearing on the evidence for Ford's book being Journal 2. RockSunner (talk) 08:06, August 30, 2015 (UTC) It definitely does. The back would be the Mystic Amulet page as you said (misread it the first time) so if it's blank then it DOES matter. Bottom line is that there is no definitive proof it's from Journal 2. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 15:25, August 30, 2015 (UTC)